


【正白】闹剧

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 首领与副官之间的小情调x
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi





	【正白】闹剧

“——这不是谎言！只有这句话……我没有对白兰先生说谎！”

入江正一情绪激动地吼出了这句话。他低着头站在白发男人面前，攥紧的双拳不住地颤抖，不知是因为愤怒还是痛苦。

白兰愣了愣，随即歪头笑道：“我倒是有点糊涂了……难道小正大费周章从日本飞回来，就是为了强调你刚才的说笑‘不是谎言’吗？”

“那也不是说笑……”正一的声调弱小去，慢慢松开了拳头。内心升起的无力感化作叠加的重力压得他仿佛越来越低、越来越小。他抬起头看了白兰一眼，苦笑着喃喃自语，“真讽刺啊。虽然看起来像在装傻的样子，其实您也束手无策，不是吗？”

被端起的黑洞洞的枪口即刻对准了他；白兰的目光无比冷漠。

“所以现在怎么看都是……小正在浪费我的时间吧。彭格列的基地定位不是还没有任何进展吗？我们之中的内鬼不是还没有被揪出来除掉吗？如果小正刚才的意思是变相地对我抱怨工作或想要放弃的话，那我真的对你——太失望了。”

“不是，都不是！”正一向他走近了一步，坚决地打断他道，“您在掩饰。您不明白。”

“我的确不明白‘我喜欢你’这种儿戏一样的低劣玩笑是什么意思。你我都已经不再是学生时代的人了，不是吗？去做你应该做的事，不要让我觉得你变得越来越无聊了，小正。”

“您不明白，”正一固执地重复了一遍，此刻倒显得异常平静，“或者您觉得在自己还没搞清楚的情况下杀掉我也可以的话……开枪吧，白兰先生。”

话音刚落便是一声枪响。子弹擦着他的发梢飞过，打在背后的墙壁里。白兰的脸色变了，他仍保持着持枪的姿势，眉间微微蹙起。正一知道白兰并不是讶异于自己没有躲开，而是他射出的这发子弹可能触发了什么未知领域的东西。在拿自己的生命作赌注这点上，正一从未退缩过。虽然他从不认为自己是多勇敢的人。

“那么，现在有点头绪了吗，白兰先生？即便您的枪法再和以往一样糟糕，可在这么近的距离内也没有让我一枪毙命的理由，现在的您无论如何也推想不出来吧？”

“哈哈……小正的表情真可怕。别这样啦，刚才明明只是——”

“试探？试探我还是试探您自己的心？”正一又朝他走近了几步，不由分说握住对方的手腕将枪直抵到自己心脏的位置。他注视着那双令他在无数个梦里一再溃败和沦陷的紫色眼睛，沉声道，“那么这一次，请好好地对准这里，再扣下扳机吧，白兰先生。”

接下来是一段长长的静默。白兰的脸上早已笑容全无，而是有些困惑和愠怒地与他对峙。正一从容不迫地等待着——但他的耐心已经在巨大的精神压力下耗尽了——他的手覆上白兰的手，食指贴着对方的食指，再又过了五秒后，终于毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

砰——

“……小正！”

伴随一声低低的惊呼，罕见的动摇和慌张从那双眼睛里一闪而过。

是空枪，里面没有子弹。

正一慢慢松开了手，白兰的手臂立刻垂落下去，枪也从手中脱落啪的一声砸在地上。他怔怔地看着他，然而正一没有接下那道视线，而是泰然自若地推了推眼镜，转过身结束了这场——用白兰的话来说——闹剧。

他其实此刻心里有点开心——喜悦在一点点膨胀：他确认了一直以来想确认以及在逐步确认的事。

“很显然，白兰先生从刚才就知道在第一发射完之后枪里面就没有子弹了。不用我提醒您，很多时候机会只有一次。”

“而这一次，您输了。”


End file.
